


河汉迢

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #弦师良x宫妃堂 HE#七夕贺文 是前生造定事 莫错过姻缘 愿天下有情人终成眷属#不必在意爱情是否如隔河汉 有人愿为你涉水而来





	1. Chapter 1

*  
锁衔金兽连环冷，水滴铜龙昼漏长。

秋日里人总是懒，孟鹤堂醒过来时，早已日上三竿，偌大宫室里只有他一人，还有墙角描金香炉的一线香，在静静的烧着。  
这是他入宫的第三年。

孟鹤堂下了床，坐在梳妆台前的凳子上，手指抚上了自己的眼角，他的容颜与当年在乡野布店中做伙计时一般无二，只是眼睛里没有了少年灵动而羞涩的光。那年老皇帝微服私访遇见了他，花一样柔软又鲜嫩的年纪，被半截身子入土的帝王自私的采撷进了万丈宫墙。  
是幸运，也是不幸，孟鹤堂自忐忑不安的进了宫之后，再也没见过皇帝，许是被遗忘了，许是皇帝年岁颇高，自顾尚且不暇。独自一人居住在深宫之中，孟鹤堂总是形单影只，男妃的身份尴尬，且他也不欲与那些同样困在宫中的女子做了难兄难弟，所幸没什么人为难他，于是他也就安静且毫无存在感的度过了人生最难熬的三年。

整整三年，孟鹤堂每日都如同今日一般，自顾自的盘起了发髻，手指拂过螺黛，却没有把它拿起，他的心越发的沉了下去。  
软红绸带，瑞鹤描金，螺钿金钗，血色罗裙，都像是华丽又冰冷的刑具，困着一个鲜活又痛苦的灵魂，在冰冷的沉寂中一点点窒息。

孟鹤堂浣过了脸，素面朝天，他走到了宫室正殿，往日里洒扫清理的小丫鬟也躲了懒，不知去了何处，四周皆是死一样的安静，孟鹤堂倚着门框闭上了眼睛，不知过了多久，他听到风里有了不一样的声音。  
有人在款动丝弦，铮铮淙淙的弦声所有若无，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，把所有的感官都调动到了耳朵上，可是那弦声却就此消失了。

小丫鬟兴高采烈的从垂花门进来时，看到门边站着的孟鹤堂，脸上露出了一丝惶恐，她走到近旁，行了福礼：“奴婢知错了。”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，依旧是不变的神色，他刚想转身回屋里去，却又想起了什么，他轻叹了一口气，问道：“今日里可有什么人进了宫吗？”后宫里许久没有动过响器了，方才的丝弦若不是为了迎接新人，就是孟鹤堂的幻觉，他想确认一下。  
小丫鬟面上似乎有点欣喜的神色，十四五的丫头正是好信儿活泼的年纪，她高兴之下甚至失了礼数：“主子怎么知道，今日里新来了一个戏班子，听说是长门宫娘娘从家乡请来的，平日里打发辰光。”  
孟鹤堂愣住了，他轻声一哂，低下了头：“知道了。”

*  
再没听到过那丝弦，孟鹤堂仍旧过着一样的日子，只是他似乎更愿意在门口小驻，秋天的风有些凉，小丫鬟总是犹豫要不要为主子披件衣服，可每当她去拿时，孟鹤堂便又不声不响的回了屋里。

这日里，孟鹤堂醒的格外早，许是昨夜里失眠，听着一更一漏，梦里是家乡屋檐落雨。  
他起身披上了衣服，小丫鬟甚至还没醒，整座殿里只有孟鹤堂轻轻的脚步声和浣洗声。  
照例，孟鹤堂去门口站了一站，还未站定，却听到了那日的丝弦，从清晨雾蒙蒙的阳光中飘飘忽忽，传到了他耳中。那人弹奏的是风雨铁马，孟鹤堂呆呆愣愣的，直把那曲子听完，疑心是抚琴人听到了自己的梦境。

直到一曲终了，小丫鬟居住的耳房里才传来手忙脚乱的收拾声，她慌里慌张的跑到了孟鹤堂面前，还未站定就又要告罪，孟鹤堂心不在此，挥了挥手安抚她：“你不用跟着，我想出去一趟。”

其实孟鹤堂不想出去，只是厌烦没完没了的告罪与打扰，他戴上了大氅上的风帽，凭着记忆的路线，百无聊赖的去了御花园。  
初入宫时，他还新鲜，每日里有闲总是跑出去四处乱转，在千鲤池边喂鱼，在假山亭里小憩，登高望远的，希望能看见自己熟悉的地方。后来慢慢就没意思了，因为去遍了所有地方，孟鹤堂最终发现，没有一处可以高过朱红宫墙，他做的一切，不过是只金丝雀鸟在笼中乱撞。

千鲤池旁的枫叶都红了，孟鹤堂摘下了风帽，在池边坐了下来，他没带什么吃食喂鱼，随手捡了片落叶拿在手里，用叶子上残存的枫糖甜味引诱愚笨又单纯的锦鲤们，看着它们因为一点点虚假的甜蜜上钩，他笑不出来，最终把叶子扔了下去。

“请问...”孟鹤堂耳边突然传来了陌生人的声音，他正半探出身子去喂鱼，被这声音一吓，小小的惊叫了一声就要掉下池去，身后的人拉住了他的手腕。  
孟鹤堂惊魂甫定，心跳如鼓，他转回了头，忍不住红了眼眶。  
面前站了一个面白清秀，与他相仿年纪的男人，嘴角正不安的抿着，一颗小痣点在脸颊，手中还拿着一把三弦琴。

*  
“哎，您，您别哭啊。”小弦师被孟鹤堂泛红的眼眶吓的手足无措，掏出了帕子递给他：“打扰了，我初来乍到，不认得路，本来想与您问问，没成想吓到您了。”

孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，伸手想接帕子，却又胆怯的收回了手，最终，他鼓起了勇气，接过了帕子抚在湿润的眼角，声音颤抖而脆弱：“不妨事。”小弦师这才放下心来，他笑了，嘴角出现一个可爱的酒窝：“您在宫中做什么营生？”

孟鹤堂身上的不是宫妃装扮，只是寻常便服，他又从不露面，小弦师不认得，孟鹤堂迟疑着，不知该怎么说。小弦师在他身边坐下，开始自报家门：“我是戏班子弹弦的，叫周九良，长门宫娘娘传我们班子入宫，就前两天的事。”  
说完，他看向了孟鹤堂，笑的似春日里流光灿烂：“你呢？”孟鹤堂的心里似是三月春雷，河冰消融，他微微的笑着，轻声告诉面前这个莽撞的年轻人：“我叫，孟鹤堂。”

直到送周九良到了去长门宫的宫道，孟鹤堂还是心跳如鼓，粉腮通红，他最终选择瞒住了自己的身份，只告诉周九良他在永巷宫中伺候。周九良笑得开心，默默记了好几遍永巷宫的名字，许愿以后有空可以找他去玩，孟鹤堂虽然惶恐，但还是点了头。

冰封在沉寂中许久了，孟鹤堂贪恋起了这点人世间的温暖。

*  
孟鹤堂最近似乎没有那么懒怠了，时时外出，像是刚进宫时一样。趁主子不在，小丫鬟打扫寝殿时，看到妆台上的螺黛被移动过，心中疑惑了起来。

秋日里甚少有这样好看的太阳，挂在一碧如洗的天上，不热烈，只是令人踏实又愉悦的暖。  
孟鹤堂坐在亭中的矮凳上，闭着眼睛听近旁周九良拨奏的曲子，如同身至松涛壑里、明月幽篁。  
周九良总是喜欢清晨时溜出来弹琴，孟鹤堂也就每每在这里等他，见着周九良时，孟鹤堂像是在刀尖舔舐蜂蜜，痛楚中的甜蜜让孟鹤堂疑心，自己也成了被枫糖气味引诱的蠢笨锦鲤，一头扎入万劫不复里去。  
小弦师没有想那样多，他看不出孟鹤堂七窍玲珑的心思，看不出孟鹤堂破天荒的淡淡扫过的蛾眉，看不出孟鹤堂看着他时慢慢柔软下来的目光。他只是喜欢孟鹤堂阖着眼睛听他弹琴的样子，阳光下，孟鹤堂长而浓密的睫毛微微的抖，莹润好看的指尖缩在袖口，随着节拍缓缓点着，周九良便高兴起来，琴音高亢。

长门宫娘娘赏赐大方，一掷千金，周九良虽只是个轻如鸿毛的小小弦师，得到的赏赐也令人咋舌，可是周九良在殿上叩头谢赏时，心里没有看着孟鹤堂睁开眼睛，展露笑颜的时候舒服。

“这一曲是弹奏宫怨的，”周九良手指轻轻拂过琴弦，看着孟鹤堂缓缓睁开眼睛，笑着向他解释：“我可不敢在有人的地方弹，娘娘们听到，怕不是要齐齐治我死罪。”孟鹤堂笑了，嘴角一颗虎牙若隐若现，他看着周九良的指尖，轻声吟诵：“人道海水深，不抵相思半。海水尚有涯，相思渺无畔。携琴上高楼，楼虚月华满。弹著相思曲，弦肠一时断。”

周九良静静地听着，却觉着心里悲凉，他伸手握住了孟鹤堂的手，制止他念下去：“孟儿，别念了，听得我心里难受。”孟鹤堂的眼睛波光流转，他的手冰凉，被裹在周九良温热的手心，险险被他的太阳灼伤，孟鹤堂轻笑出声，声音却不带半点笑意：“你坐在台下弹琴时，可也为台上戏子难过吗？”

*  
孟鹤堂今日睡不着。

白日里是晴天，夜里便是明白清楚的星河璀璨，孟鹤堂搬了蒲团，披上了厚重的风毛大氅，靠在廊下发呆。  
周九良许久没有再来见过他了，自从那日之后。  
虽说小弦师在宫中这些时日，已经晓得路应该怎样走，可孟鹤堂总还是喜欢送他到宫道旁，他喜欢周九良在道别前轻轻摸一把他的脑袋，即使那人手上没轻没重，弄乱了发髻也不要紧。  
孟鹤堂从大氅中伸出手，轻轻覆在自己头上，可是自己的手总是冰凉，没有周九良的那种炙热与温柔。那日里他二人正说话道别，不知从何处来了个不知轻重的小丫鬟，看见孟鹤堂便跪了下去，一声清脆的“主子”如同冰冻三尺，兜头浇在了孟鹤堂身上。

周九良的神色如何，孟鹤堂记不得了，他只记得自己慌乱无措，让小丫鬟走开，随后便落荒而逃。

天越来越冷了，孟鹤堂窝在毳衣拥簇中，轻轻出了一口气，在冰凉透明的夜里，慢慢变成雾气，惨淡的消失。

*  
第二日，孟鹤堂被清晨的惊雷吵醒，他揉了揉眼睛，坐了起来。  
他四处看了看，自己的使唤丫头不见踪影，他看着外头大雨如注，想着小丫头应该是被这雨困在了哪里，一时半会回不来了。  
妆台上的螺黛又许久没有人动了，孟鹤堂挽好了发髻，被外头阴冷的湿气一激，打了一个抖，刚要去关大敞的殿门，却愣住了。

暴雨中分明混杂着弦乐声，不是歌舞升平，不是如泣如诉，是最开始的那曲风雨铁马，在浑浊凝固的空气中独自清明着。  
孟鹤堂裹上了最厚的大氅，一手拿着件外衣，一手撑着伞，跌跌撞撞的跑了出去。

这是周九良第一次进一座宫室的内院，他与孟鹤堂身上的衣服都湿透了，孟鹤堂尤其，他松散的发髻在慌乱中甚至散了下来，此时一滴一滴的往下落水。  
他满脸不知是雨水还是泪水，他颤抖着，紧紧抓着周九良湿透的衣服前襟，带着哭腔，一头撞进周九良怀里：“你不是不来了吗？你...你偏偏来招我。”周九良似是瘦了，孟鹤堂一手环抱着他的腰，在雨落的声音中极力忍耐住呜咽，近似贪婪的嗅着周九良身上的气息。  
周九良的手掌依旧火烫，他亦拥住了孟鹤堂：“你原谅我自私，我想着，若是能保全你，我从此不见你也就罢了，可是我总是想你。”孟鹤堂哭声更盛，他紧紧抓着周九良的衣服，把冰凉的脸贴在周九良颈间暴露的皮肤上：“我要你。”

*  
窗外有一道闪电，透过薄薄的窗户纸映照到室内，更显得满室金玉，森严又荒唐。  
孟鹤堂急不可耐，他一边咬着嘴唇掉眼泪，一边用手扯着周九良透湿的衣服，却怎么都不得其法，只得把自己的唇舌献上，央求他的郎君开恩。周九良急促的喘息着，惯常操弄弦子的手灵巧的钳制住孟鹤堂的下巴，吻住了爱人颤抖冰凉的唇瓣。  
没有调情与撩拨，两个灵魂找到了突破口，无师自通的彼此交融，共享彼此间最坦诚和真实的温度。

榻上是云锦丝绵，孟鹤堂湿透的发丝在被单上洇出痕迹，像是泪渍点点，他哭喘着，因着敏感被火热唇舌拂过而快活的高叫出声，在雷雨里听不甚清明，可是却被周九良尽收耳底。  
两人皆是不得其法，只是紧紧相拥，用最初始的手法纾解忍耐了许久的欲望。孟鹤堂的手臂像是白玉做成的枷锁，将周九良困在他的怀里，他的唇瓣走遍了爱人身上的每一处，他记得他身上的每一寸光阴，每一个浅淡疤痕，把那些苍白又寂寞的岁月，逐渐染上太阳的颜色与温度。

没有人不渴望占有，周九良舔去孟鹤堂胡乱流下的眼泪，将苦涩尽数吞吃入腹，他的手指深入了那个从未被人造访过的地方，用抚弄他身家性命的技巧来伺候他身下不住哭泣的娇儿。他急促的喘着，抚弄两人紧紧贴合的尘柄，他轻咬着孟鹤堂的耳朵：“我可以吗？”  
撕裂的痛楚在孟鹤堂忙不迭点头之后马上降临，孟鹤堂哭叫出声，惹得身上鲁莽的小郎君马上停住了动作，窗外的雨声越来越大，孟鹤堂伸手捞下了周九良的脖颈，他抬起下巴，唇齿颤抖着与爱人索吻：“我好冷，你疼疼我...”

严密合缝的契合彰示着两人终于你中有我，所有痛苦都在爱人的安抚与侵占下一点点褪去，孟鹤堂的声音带着些微的嘶哑，却娇的像是春日莺语。那处火烫，随着周九良的占有，孟鹤堂忽然觉得有了归属，他的眼睛一刻也不能离开周九良因着情欲汗湿的额头，他温柔而绝望的眼神让周九良心中一痛，忍不住吻上了那仍不住涌出泪水的泉眼。

“九良，九良，用力些...”孟鹤堂欢喜着，却又痛楚，他皱着眉头，央求郎君疼爱。  
那处被使用过度的存在仍旧随着动作而不住泛上火热的疼，可孟鹤堂不在乎，他挂着眼泪，笑了起来，细细碎碎的吻落在颈侧，他渴望周九良弄痛他，那些痛苦是此刻两人交叠相爱的佐证，让孟鹤堂感觉到自己的存在逐渐深刻。  
周九良顺从他，却也不忍，他握上了孟鹤堂紧紧握拳的纤手，轻柔的与他十指相扣，他俯下了身子，身下依着爱人的意思越发过分，带出因为完全的占有而直冲天灵盖的头晕目眩，他吻着孟鹤堂的眉心，手指陡然收紧：“你愿不愿意跟我走？”

*  
那年冬日里下了极大的雪，天气极冷。  
老皇帝的一把骨头经不住冻，太医往来间竟生出了些不好的意味在，宫室又重新肃穆了起来。  
长门宫娘娘位分颇高，此时便忙不迭的开始避嫌，遣散了千里迢迢请过来的戏班子，专心的扮演起了一个即将失去丈夫的伤心人。周九良随着班子坐上了出宫的马车，天冷，马蹄都冻硬了，踩在宫道上格外的清脆好听。  
“嗨，今年是晦气，万岁爷还一口气吊着，宫里倒是不明不白的死了一个妃子。”戏班子班主扣着个狗皮帽子，一边赶马，一边闲聊扯淡。周九良挑了挑眉，没有说话，他看到了不远处的永巷宫，琉璃瓦顶被厚厚的积雪覆盖，与缟素连成一片。  
“宫里这些事，我们哪个晓得哦，”琴师狠狠地咳嗽了两声，最后回望了一下在苍茫雪地间格外绮丽的朱红宫墙：“这儿不是人待的地方。”周九良笑了，轻轻点了点头。

车行出了京城地界，周九良寻了一处街道，拜别了戏班子里的一众人，在他们诧异的眼神中，带着金银细软自行离开了。  
马车的铃声远去了，一处旅店二楼有一扇窗户被悄悄支开，周九良听到近旁积雪落地，抬起了头露出笑脸，看着正新奇的打量着他身上新衣服的孟鹤堂，提高声音嘱咐：“多穿些，冷。”

*  
老皇帝终于还是没撑过新年，在腊月薨逝，全国缟素，丧钟齐鸣。

丧钟响时，孟鹤堂从梦中惊醒，他又想起了那年入宫，想起自己被困在华丽的马车上，像什么珍奇特产一样被运进了宫殿，而后被随手丢弃在尘埃里。

深夜中，孟鹤堂急促的呼吸有些惊慌，但马上就被身旁睡着的人安抚下了，周九良还在梦中，他下意识的搂过了孟鹤堂的脖颈，轻声嘟囔：“孟儿。”孟鹤堂的手指捂在被里，不再冰凉，他悄悄地握住了身旁爱人的手，慢慢与他十指相扣，黑暗中，孟鹤堂吻了一下周九良的唇角：“我在呢。”

近春日，国中像是与那些在冬日睡去的动物一样，在第一声春雷中苏醒。没有人留意到，王城近畿悄悄的新添了一户居民，那是一对夫妻，他们总是和善而温柔，平和而又安稳的生活着。

殷勤谢红叶，好去到人间。佳期一相逢，始知相忆浅。

良夜西楼远，玄木一枯荣。感君磐石意，岁岁鹊桥东。

END


	2. Chapter 2

戳下方  
← previous chapter


End file.
